Rozdzierajacy Serce
by Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc
Summary: A CarrotTira fic! One of my few happy fics! How long will it take Carrot to realize his feelings for Tira? And why does she keep blushing? Complete fic! Please read and review!


Rozdzierajacy Serce  
(Heartbreaking)  
  
By: Niebezpiczny Ksiezyc  
  
  
Disclaimer: Well, here is my very first Sorcerer Hunters fanfic. Okay, did you find that part of the sentence that completely makes the disclaimer? It was the FAN part of fanfic! So therefore I do not own or claim to own SH. Another note: this fic is actually NOT angst! Can you believe it? I mean really, I must be losing my mind or something. I dedicate this fic to all of the Carrot/Tira fans!  
  
  
Carrot, Tira, Marron, Chocolate and Gateau brushed the dust from their bodies and left the defeated sorcerer's castle. Clouds parted in the evening sky, shedding light for their path. "That's the second one this week," Marron stated as he walked.  
  
"I know little brother! Geez, you'd think that there would be at least one hot girl sighting this week," Carrot grumbled.  
  
"Oh, Darling you forgot to include me," shrieked Chocolate as Carrot desperately tried to pry her off of his body.  
  
"You forgot me too," Tira sadly whispered. Marron stopped walking and turned to look at her. Tira profusely blushed and turned the other way.   
  
"Oh Marron, you are good with the ladies! Me too! Check out my muscles," Gateau gloated. Poor Marron merely rolled his eyes.  
  
The weary group walked away from the dark castle, and into an even darker forest. Tired, bruised and bleeding, the group quickly decided on a location to stay for the night. They chose, or rather Marron chose, a small clearing in the midst of some tall maple trees. The tree's long limbs swayed in the wind, reaching towards the travelers that dared to enter their forest. Tira felt a shiver run down her spine and began to think that this was not a good place to camp. But since Marron was rather wise for his age, and her legs were quite tired, Tira said nothing.  
  
"Carrot, you go find us some wood for the fire," commanded Marron. "Gateau, you start setting up a place for us to start the fire. Chocolate, the tents are your job-"  
  
"But I want to go with Darling," whined Chocolate.  
  
Marron saw the frightened look on his brother's face, and rolled his eyes while Carrot frantically shook his head 'no.' "Tira is going with Carrot, Chocolate. We need her to find some herbs to treat our wounds," Marron explained. Chocolate was about to protest, but a sharp pain stabbed at her leg. Okay, so maybe Marron was right, this time. Meanwhile, Carrot was silently thanking his brother a million times, and when Chocolate's back was turned, gave him two thumbs up. Marron merely pointed towards some tress, and watched as a skipping Carrot pulled a reluctant and blushing Tira in to the trees.  
  
"Tira! Have you found those herbs yet? My arms are getting tired from holding all of this wood," whined Carrot.  
  
"Just for that, I am going to go even slower," Tira screamed.  
  
"Oh no you aren't!"  
  
"What? And just exactly how do you plan on making me speed up?"  
  
"Like this!" Carrot dropped his load of firewood and scooped Tira into his arms. He watched with amusement as Tira blushed and turned her head to avoid his gaze.  
  
"And how do you expect to haul the wood back as well," Tira smugly asked once the shock faded. Carrot's smirk widened into his typical goofy grin as he threw Tira over his left shoulder. He held onto her body tightly with his left arm, and with his right he reached down as he slowly bent his knees to reach down to the ground to pick up the previously abandoned firewood.  
  
Tira unfortunately chose this exact time to squirm and beat her fists into Carrot's back. The boy tipped over and Tira fell face first onto the hard ground. An enraged Tira scrambled to her feet and kicked Carrot in his side while he laid on the ground. The boy howled in pain, and Tira wasted little time as she straddled his waist and began to strangle poor Carrot. Carrot's hands were gripping Tira's waist in a desperate attempt to stop her.  
  
"Why am I not surprised that Tira is beating you again, brother?" Marron asked. Carrot and Tira quickly turned their heads to see Marron picking up the fallen logs of wood.  
  
"Interesting position guys. I see that Tira finally gave into Carrot's advances," another voice said. The owner of that voice walked towards them. Tira gave Gateau a confused look but then soon realized what he meant. She was sitting on top of Carrot, and since Marron interrupted Carrot's punishment, her hands had moved down to rest on top of his chest. To make matter worse, Carrot's hands were still holding onto Tira's waist. Tira quickly moved off of Carrot and glared at Gateau as she walked by him. Gateau tapped her shoulder and when Tira turned around to face him, he handed her a bunch of various healing herbs. Tira grabbed them from Gateau and the icy look he received was enough to freeze lava.   
  
"I swear I didn't do anything Marron! I swear I didn't," Carrot argued while Marron rolled his eyes at his uncontrollable hormonal brother.   
  
"Are you all right Carrot?" Marron asked as he helped Carrot stand. Carrot shook his head 'yes' and grinned at his brother. The two brothers picked up the firewood and headed back towards camp.  
  
When the Glace brothers returned to the camp, they found a fuming Tira, a smug Gateau and a bewildered Chocolate. Chocolate's bewilderment quickly turned into happiness as soon as she saw Carrot. "Darling!" she screamed as she raced towards her love.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Carrot as he raced away from Chocolate. The two were running around the campsite, making the three sane Sorcerer Hunters rather irate.  
  
"On the count of three?" Marron asked with a sigh.  
  
"On three," Gateau and Tira answered.  
  
"One, two, three." Gateau and Tira tackled Chocolate while Marron grabbed his brother. Chocolate struggled to break free from her captors, but they refused to let go. Meanwhile, Marron was struggling to keep a panicky Carrot under control. After a few minutes, Carrot finally sat down, but only after the others promised him that Chocolate would behave. Chocolate was released and she stomped off, pouting her way into one of the tents. She eventually came out to eat dinner and argue with Gateau about who was more handsome, Carrot or Marron. The brother's looked at each other and slowly inched away from the campfire where the others sat.  
  
Tira watched the two guys back away and decided to break up the fight. "We've had a long day. Let's get some sleep guys." Chocolate reluctantly got up and walked towards the tent she shared with her sister. Before she lifted the flap to enter, she stuck her tongue out at Gateau. Tira shoved her sister into the tent and closed the flap. The three boys rolled their eyes and Carrot let out a sigh of relief. Then, he and Marron entered the "boys" tent while Gateau began his shift as the guard.  
  
About two and a half-hours later, Gateau entered the tent and gently shook Marron. Marron rubbed his eyes and walked out of the tent; it was his turn to be the guard. Again, two and a half-hours later, the next shift was going to begin. Marron dragged a sleepy Carrot out of the tent and dumped cold water on his head. Carrot sat straight up and groaned; he hated watching the tents for the last shift.  
  
Carrot was bored. He sat, staring into the fire and only moved to throw more logs onto the fire. He became so engrossed in his thoughts about what Gateau said about him and Tira that he nearly wet himself when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. Tira managed to stifle a giggle as she saw the surprised look on Carrot's face. She sat down next to him and sighed. An uncomfortable silence filled the air. Finally, Carrot cleared his throat and began to speak. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"No, I guess I got enough sleep."  
  
"Oh." Hey, I didn't say that he would say much!  
  
Tira turned to look at Carrot. The fire danced in his dark eyes and illuminated his face. Carrot felt her staring at him, but when he turned, she was already gazing at the fire. He was amazed at how beautiful Tira looked. He was even more amazed that he didn't realize this before. The light from the fire highlighted her hair and made her face glow. Tira blushed and fidgeted.  
  
Carrot took a deep breath, hoped Tira wasn't carrying her mallet, and gently pulled her close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and used his free hand to hold hers. Tira smiled and rested her head against his shoulder. Carrot released her hand and lifted her face so that she was looking into his eyes. He slowly bent down and gently kissed her on the lips. When he slowly pulled away, Tira's eyes were still closed and her cheeks were red. "Are, are you sure you don't like my sister?" Tira quietly asked, and then immediately whished she hadn't said anything. Carrot's goofy grin returned to his face.  
  
"Nah. I don't like girls who make the first move."  
  
"I was beginning to think that you would never make a move," Tira said as she began to giggle. She was then silence by another kiss.  
  
The next morning, Gateau, Marron and Chocolate awoke to find Tira wrapped in Carrot's arms, and both were sound asleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
AN: Well, there was my first SH fic, and one of my few happy fics. Hey, I tried! Please review and if you liked this fic, please check out my other fics! Dziekuje bardzo i do widzenia! 


End file.
